How to create an ACTOR page
Summary > Cast Template Biography Career Links Official Fan Site References > Categories * If the actor is a main or supporting ( i.e. recurring ) actor include : Gallery : Videos : Articles and Interviews before the /References/ section There are 12 steps for creating an Actor page. Cast (Actor) page ( For examples see Lina Roessler and Anthony Lemke Actor pages ) ;STEP 1 Add the Cast INFOBOX template at the top: :Template:Cast :Enter information for fields in the template :( Link only the character name in the Role field to its page in the ) :♦ Special roles ( usually one-time ) by Main Cast or Supporting Cast actors are not included in the Infobox. They appear as a special mention following the seasons or episodes listed in the \\Career// section of "Step 4". ;STEP 2 Write an Introductory paragraph about the Actor. ;STEP 3 Add section: : Biography ;STEP 4 Add section: : Career Type: :Name played the role of character name in the following episodes of Lost Girl: :* episode number episode title ::♦ extra Step 4: ::If a Main Cast or Supporting Cast actor has played more than one role in the series add ( example: Anna Silk page ): ::She ( or He ) played a special role in the following episodes: ::* 2.09 Original Skin – as Woods ::* 2.13 Barometz. Trick. Pressure – as Teague ::* 4.07 La Fae Époque – as Dyson :[ You can see all Lost Girl episodes an actor has appeared in on her/his character page or IMDb page ] :* = asterisk ;STEP 5 Add section: : Links ::( This section is for actor's Twitter account and personal Facebook page ) ;STEP 6 Add section: : Official Fan Site ::( This section is for the "Official" fan site of the actor ) ;STEP 7 Add section: : Gallery ::♦ This photo section is used ONLY with main and supporting ( i.e. recurring ) actors ;STEP 8 Add section: : Videos ::♦ This section is used ONLY with main and supporting ( i.e. recurring ) actors ;STEP 9 Add section: : Articles and Interviews ::♦ This section is used ONLY with main and supporting ( i.e. recurring ) actors ;STEP 10 Add section: : References ::( This section is where the source of a reference in the text appears ) Add under section: : ::( To cite the source of the reference within the text include info source at the end of the information provided ) ;STEP 11 Add the Categories under which this actor page can be found: * Category:Actors plus Category:Guest Actors ::• If the actor plays a recurring role add Category:Supporting Cast ::( the Supporting category is determined after several episodes of the season ) * Add the category of the Season(s) the actor appears in ;STEP 12 (FINAL STEP) * Link the name of the actor wherever it appears in the \\ Supporting – Guest – Bit Actors // section of the article for the Season. * Link the name of the actor in the list of actors for the Season in the Index of Actors page. Notice The only info linked within the Infobox is the name of the character played by the actor. All pertinent information about the actor should be included and linked within the narrative text. ; [ Return to New Pages category page ] Category:MAIN PAGE Category:New Pages: How To Create